Haru And The World Of IM
by Miss Princess Of Randomness
Summary: What happens when Haru discovers the world of Instant Messaging. He tries to get Rin back of course! Just lots of funny drabbles concerning Haru and his quest to get Rin back. With the help of the other zodiacs of course! HaruxRin Please Read and Review!
1. Haru and Shigure

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket **

**Hope you enjoy :-D**

* * *

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: Haru

**CuriousWriter**: Shigure

**BlackandWhiteBiker has just signed in **

**CuriousWriter has just signed in **

**CuriousWriter:** hello haru. how are you today

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: hi sensei, not so great

**CuriousWriter** : why? is something wrong?

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: it . . . . has been 2 weeks since i last saw Rinnie :-(

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: i miss her sooo much :::tear::::

**CuriousWriter**: I feel so sorry for you

**CuriousWriter**: its hard to believe a smart boy like you couldn't even keep his own g'friend :::sigh:::

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: WHAT ABOUT YOU!?! whens the last time you had a date?

**CuriousWriter**: tsk tsk, lets not ask silly questions

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: HA i knew it

**CuriousWriter**: now the real question

**CuriousWriter**: how are you going to get our little Rinnie to like you again

**CuriousWriter**: i have the perfect idea!!! i am such a genius!!

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: what!?! tell me!!

**CuriousWriter**: give her a present, like the SEQUEL OF MY BOOK ;-D

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: ...

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: you MORON!!

**CuriousWriter**: what did i do :::pouting:::

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: if i gave Rin a perverted book like that. SHE WOULD HIT ME!!

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: NO!! SHE WOULD CLOBBER ME!!!!

**CuriousWriter**: good point

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: but I love Rin :::tear::: what should i do? please help:::begging:::

**CuriousWriter**: this is out of my hands, i know lets get the others to help

**CuriousWriter**: we will call it THE HARURIN GET TOGETHER PLAN

**CuriousWriter**: i am such a genius arn't i? huh? huh?

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: ... moron

**CuriousWriter**: Haru :::sobs::: how could be so mean!!

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: stop acting like a 3 year old!!

**CuriousWriter**: how about you buy her some pretty pink roses!!!

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: ...

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: BAKA!! this is Rin remember!?!?

**CuriousWriter**: well then why dont you think of something?

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: i could just tell her that i love her?

**CuriousWriter**: NO!!! mark my words Haru if you do that Rin will never love you

**CuriousWriter**: you must find another way!! and i will help you on your quest of love

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: i am leaving now . . . . . . .

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: your weirdness might be contagious

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: among other things . . . .

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: cya

**BlackandWhiteBiker has signed off **

**CuriousWriter**:::sobbing::: Haru, how could you be so mean!!!!!

**CuriousWriter**:::suddenly perks:::

**CuriousWriter**: i wonder if Aaya would help me with THE HARURIN GET TOGETHER PLAN

**CuriousWriter**: hmmmm i must call him

* * *

**Thats it for now. Sorry for the short chapter, they will get longer **

**Did you like it? **

**Hate it? **

**Tell me what you think and REVIEW!! **

**(please)**

**Yours truly,**

**Nessa**


	2. Kagura and Momiji

**Sorry for not updating sooner but all my assignments are killing I swear that teachers think we want to spend all our free time doing homework. . **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket **

**Well stop reading this and start reading the fanfiction :-D**

* * *

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: Haru

**BlackBeauty**: Rin

**MrsKyoSohma**: Kagura

**LilGermanBunny**: Momiji

**BlackandWhiteBiker has just signed in **

**MrsKyoSohma has just signed in**

**LilGermanBunny has just signed in**

**LilGermanBunny: **HARU!!!

**BlackandWhiteBiker: **hello Momiji . . . Kagura

**MrsKyoSohma**: hey

**MrsKyoSohma**: Momiji, guess what Shigure told about our dear little Haru

**LilGermanBunny**: what?!? what?!?

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: uh oh . . . . .

**MrsKyoSohma**: our little Haru LOVES Rin :-D

**LilGermanBunny**: O.O (but i already knew that . . oh well)

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: -.-'

**LilGermanBunny**:::sings::: HARU LOVES RIN

**LilGermanBunny**: HARU LOVES RIN

**LilGermanBunny**: HARU LOVES RIN

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: stop flooding

**MrsKyoSohma**: lol

**MrsKyoSohma**: so what are you going to do

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: i don't know . . . could you maybe help me

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: PLEASE!!!!

**MrsKyoSohma**: YAY!!

**MrsKyoSohma**: matchmaker Kagura is on the loose

**LilGermanBunny**: HARU LOVES RIN

**LilGermanBunny**: HARU LOVES RIN

**LilGermanBunny**: HARU LOVES RIN

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: ...

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: why am i surrounded by complete idiots -.-'

**LilGermanBunny**:::pouts::: HARU IS SOOOO MEAN

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: shut up

**MrsKyoSohma**: now now Haru you will never win Rin over with cheap insults

**BlackandWhiteBiker**:::groan:::

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: i was thinking that i will just confess to her

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: what do you think?

**MrsKyoSohma**: NOOO!!!!

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: why?

**MrsKyoSohma**: ARE YOU STUPID?!?

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: ...

**MrsKyoSohma**: that defies all the laws of romance

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: huh? laws of romance?

**MrsKyoSohma**: if you do that you may as well go hide up in the mountains

**LilGermanBunny**: HARU LOVES RIN

**LilGermanBunny**: HARU LOVES RIN

**LilGermanBunny**: HARU LOVES RIN

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: ...

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: hey!! i just noticed something

**MrsKyoSohma**: what?

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: why am i even asking you for advice!?!

**MrsKyoSohma**: cause i am Rins best friend/roommate

**MrsKyoSohma**: and you love me :-D

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: true . . . .

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: BUT you cant even win Kyo over

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: how are you supposed to help me win Rin over

**MrsKyoSohma**: what are you talking about

**MrsKyoSohma**: Kyo looooves me

**MrsKyoSohma**: after all Kyo and I are getting married

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: ...

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: yeah . . . you go ahead and believe that

**MrsKyoSohma**:::suddenly angry:::

**MrsKyoSohma**: WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!!!!!!!!!!!!

**BlackandWhiteBiker**:::scared:::

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: nothing nothing

**LilGermanBunny**: HARU LOVES RIN

**LilGermanBunny**: HARU LOVES RIN

**LilGermanBunny**: HARU LOVES RIN

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: . . . idiots

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: aren't girls meant to like poems

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: like you know Romeo and Juliet

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: at least thats what my friends told me

**MrsKyoSohma**: WRONG?!?!

**MrsKyoSohma:** thats the lamest thing i have ever heard

**MrsKyoSohma**: what planet are your friends living on

**MrsKyoSohma**: . . . stupid boys

**MrsKyoSohma**: i'm leaving

**MrsKyoSohma has just signed out **

**LilGermanBunny**: HARU LOVES RIN

**LilGermanBunny**: HARU LOVES RIN

**LilGermanBunny**: HARU LOVES RIN

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: -.-'

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: i am right behind you

**BlackandWhiteBiker has just signed out**

**LilGermanBunny**: HARU LOVES RIN

**LilGermanBunny**: HARU LOVES RIN

**LilGermanBunny**: HARU LOVES RIN

**BlackBeauty has just signed in **

**LilGermanBunny**: HARU LOVES RIN

**LilGermanBunny**: HARU LOVES RIN

**LilGermanBunny**: HARU LOVES RIN

**BlackBeauty**: what the HELL?!?!

**LilGermanBunny**: ahhhh . . . . . .

**LilGermanBunny**: i meant to say . . .

**LilGermanBunny**: Maru loves . . . . Min

**LilGermanBunny**: ha ha

**LilGermanBunny**: cya i have to go

**LilGermanBunny has just signed out**

**BlackBeauty**: ...

**BlackBeauty**: why is my family so weird

**BlackBeauty**:::sigh:::

**BlackBeauty**: i wonder what haru is doing

**BlackBeauty**: i miss him :-(

* * *

**There is not much to the story so far but it will get better :-) **

**I am starting to enjoy writing this :-D**

**So . . . . . . **

**Did you like it?**

**Did you hate it?**

**Tell me what you think and REVIEW !!!!**

**(Please) **

**Yours Truely, **

**Nessa**

**p.s Review, you know you want to.**


	3. The Jealousy Plan

**Hello everyone sorry for not updating sooner I have been really busy with assignments and homework. **

**I will try to update more often and hopefully I will update again on the 27th if time allows me too, which I hope it does. **

**This is the longest chapter I have written to ****date (****yay****) but unfortunately not my best (sad) **

**Anyway hope u enjoy :-D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba and I never will (awwww)**

* * *

**CuriousWriter**: Shigure 

**KingofSnakes**: Aayame

**PrinceCharming**: Yuki

**PinkOnigiri**: Tohru

**PrettyPinkPonies**???

**PinkPunkerPrincess**???

**WhatTheHellAmIDoingHere**: Some Random Chick named Kira

**BlackandWhiteBiker has just signed on **

**PrinceCharming has just signed on **

**PinkOnigiri has just signed on **

**PrinceCharming**: Good Morning Miss Honda . . . Haru

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: well hello to you too

**PinkOnigiri**: Hello Yuki and Hatsuharu!!

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: hello tohru. . .sup?

**PinkOnigiri**: not much just the usual

**PrinceCharming**: hey do you know what everyone has been telling me

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: no what?

**PrinceCharming**: well does a certain person by the name of Rin ring any bells

**PrinceCharming**: word has it that you're still in love in Rin :::snicker:::

**PinkOnigiri**: AWWWWWW!!!

**PinkOnigiri**: that's so cute!!

**PrinceCharming**: how did I know you were going to say that

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: WHAT!?!?!

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: who said that:::blush:::

**PinkOnigiri**: awww haru's blushing

**PrinceCharming**: well shigure and aaya were telling everyone about it

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: what?!?! So who knows?

**PrinceCharming**: . . . . . everyone

**BlackandWhiteBiker**::::faints:::

**PrinceCharming**: except rin

**BlackandWhiteBiker**:::revives:::

**PinkOnigiri**: that was a quick recovery lol

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: that's good :::relieved:::

**PrinceChaming**: well they weren't really telling everyone about you and rin

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: huh?

**PrinceCharming**: more like yelling it at the top of there lungs

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: those idiots

**PrinceCharming**: I agree with you there

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: T.T

**PrinceCharming**: T.T

**PinkOnigiri**:-D

**PinkOnigiri**: lol

**CuriousWriter has just signed in **

**KingofSnakes has just signed in **

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: speak of the devil . . .

**PinkOnigiri**: Hello Shigure and Aayame!!!

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: tohru lol, you don't have to yell hello to everyone

**PinkOnigiri**: oops sorry about that :-)

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: that's alright

**CuriousWriter**: aren't I going to be included in the conversation :::pouts:::

**BlackandWhiteBiker:** no

**CuriousWriter: **:::sobs::: why is everyone so mean to me :-(

**KingofSnakes**: do not worry shigure even if the entire world ignores you I will always be here

**CuriousWriter**: dear aaya you are my one and only savior

**KingofSnakes**: PSYCHED

**CuriousWriter**: PSYCHED

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: do you guys have to do this ALL the time -.-

**PrinceCharming**: yeah you two really are idiots

**KingofSnakes**: I didn't realize you were on my dear younger brother

**PrinceCharming**: . . . .

**KingofSnakes**: what is with the short answers my dear brother

**KingofSnakes**: are you unable to type anything other than a few short keys

**KingofSnakes**: if that is the case I will spend every minute of everyday helping you and deepening our brotherly bond

**PrinceCharming**: you really are an idiot you know that

**KingofSnakes**: tsk tsk, sticks and stones will break my bones but words will never hurt me :-D

**PrinceCharming**: . . . . .

**PrinceCharming**: I do believe that they have special places 4 people like u

**KingofSnakes**: you mean like a centre for the wonderfully gifted and talented :-D

**PrinceCharming**: no . . . a mental hospital is more what I was thinking

**KingofSnakes**: it does not matter where we are as long as I am with you

**PrinceCharming**: who says I am going with you

**PrinceCharming**: you're going alone

**CuriousWriter**: you wouldn't make aaya go on his own now would you

**PrinceCharming**: on second thought take shigure with you

**CuriousWriter**: D-:

**KingofSnakes**: D-:

**PinkOnigiri**: brb I will be right back

**PrettyPinkPonies has signed on**

**PrettyPinkPonies**: hello everybody

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: who the hell r u

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: and what kind of name is prettypinkponies

**PrettyPinkPonies**::::upset:::

**PrinceCharming**: nice one haru now look what you did

**PinkOnigiri**: I'm back!!

**PinkOnigiri**: HANA!!! you're on :-)

**PrettyPinkPonies**: hello tohru

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: ...

**PrinceChaming**: ...

**CuriousWriter**: ...

**KingofSnakes**: ...

**PinkOnigiri**: why is everyone typing '...'

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: your hana?

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: I thought you were, you know a Goth

**PrettyPinkPonies**: well I guess you could call me that

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: so what's with the name

**PrettyPinkPonies**: I wanted something to match tohru's

**PinkOnigiri**: awww thanks so much hana :::hugs:::

**PrettyPinkPonies**:::hugs back:::

**PrettyPinkPonies**: I actually came online to remind you that we have to be at school in an hour for open day

**PinkOnigiri**: OMG I forgot I will be there right away

**PinkPunkerPrincess has just signed in**

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: who is it this time

**PinkPunkerPrincess**: Yo

**PinkOnigiri**: Uo!!

**PrettyPinkPonies**: hello arisa

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: O.o

**PrinceCharming**: O.o

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: what is with everyone and the stupid girly names

**PinkPunkerPrincess**: hey!! just so you know hana, tohru and I are the

**PinkPunkerPrincess**: THE PRETTY n PINK TRIO

**BlackandWhiteBiker**:::sweatdrop:::

**PrinceCharming**:::sweatdrop:::

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: has the whole world gone insane?

**PinkPunkerPrincess**: hey don't dis the trio

**PrettyPinkPonies**: yeah we ROCK

**PinkOnigiri**: awww I love u guys

**PinkOnigiri**: but we should really get going

**PinkOnigiri has just signed off **

**PrettyPinkPonies has just signed off**

**PinkPunkerPrincess has just signed off**

**PrinceCharming **:wait!! don't leave me here with these idiots

**PrinceCharming has just signed off **

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: thanks . . . . . .

**CuriousWriter**: well that was certainly . . . . Interesting

**KingofSnakes**: now where were we

**CuriousWriter**: yes I remember . . . .

**CuriousWriter**: aaya and I came to tell you that we came up with a full-proof plan to get rin back

**KingofSnakes**:-D

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: well what is it

**KingofSnakes**: all you have to do is

**KingofSnakes**: MAKE RIN JEALOUS

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: huh? how do I do that?

**CuriousWriter**:::sweatdrop::: how do you think

**KingofSnakes**: you date another girl

**CuriousWriter**: but make sure there is no hugging

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: that's a great plan BUT

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: I don't know any other girls that would do something like that

**CuriousWriter**: well that could pose a problem

**WhatTheHellAmIDoingHere has just signed in **

**WhatTheHellAmIDoingHere**: huh? Who are you? Where am I?

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: my names haru, who are you?

**WhatTheHellAmIDoingHere**: my names Kira

**WhatTheHellAmIDoingHere**: how did I get here :::confused:::

**WhatTheHellAmIDoingHere**: hmmm. . . . are you stalkers :::suspicious:::

**BlackandWhiteBiker**:::sweatdrop:::

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: no

**WhatTheHellAmIDoingHere**: well that's good :::happy:::

**KingofSnakes**: hey your a girl right?

**WhatTheHellAmIDoingHere**:::sweatdrop:::

**WhatTheHellAmIDoingHere**: yeah . . . thanks for noticing :::rolls eyes:::

**CuriousWriter**: can you go out with our dear little haru so he can get his ex-gf back

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: ...

**WhatTheHellAmIDoingHere**: uh . . . . . sure . . . . .I guess

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: don't I get any say in this

**KingofSnakes**: of course not

**CuriousWriter**: YAY!!

**CuriousWriter**: our plan is finally being put into action :-D

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: this better work!

**KingofSnakes**: Of course it will

**KingofSnakes**: PSYCHED

**CuriousWriter**: PSYCHED

**WhatTheHellAmIDoingHere**: are they always like this

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: basically . . . . . yeah

**WhatTheHellAmIDoingHere**: well then I am leaving

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: I am right behind you

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: meet me at the park in 10min we will go on a date

**WhatTheHellAmIDoingHere**:::shrugs::: sure why not

**BlackandWhiteBiker has just signed out**

**WhatTheHellAmIDoingHere has just signed out**

* * *

**Haru actually took Aayames and Shigures advice****. H****ow will it work out? How will Rin react? **

**I know this wasn****'****t my best but w****h****at did ****yo****u think of it anyway**

**I love reviews they motivate me to write **

**So just press the little ****purple ****button and **

**REVIEW (please) **

**Peace out,**

**Nessa **


	4. The Plan Backfires

**Hey everyone I am really sorry for the really late update -cries in corner, I am such an evil person-. I am also really really sorry for not keeping the date but my exam came up. . . . Tell me how it is possible to have 7 exams in 4 days?!?! **

**I know it****'****s been holidays for a week but I was just too lazy too post this -.-'**

**Anyways hope you enjoy and review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. The only thing I own is Kira **

**Kira: Hey I'm a thing now **

**Nessa: . . . yes**

**Kira: -cries- **

**Nessa: Do not worry you will have a place in my next fan fiction which I hope to post shortly. **

* * *

**BlackBeauty**: Rin 

**MrsKyoSohma**: Kagura

**PrinceCharming**: Yuki

**LilGermanBunny**: Momiji

**WhatTheHellAmIDoingHere**: Kira

**BlackBeauty has signed in**

**MrsKyoSohma has signed in **

**LilGermanBunny has signed in**

**LilGermanBunny**: HI EVERYONE!!!

**MrsKyoSohma**: Hey Rin and Momiji

**BlackBeauty**:::sobshellosobs:::

**LilGermanBunny**: RIN!!! WHATS WRONG!!! ARE YOU HURT!!! KIDNAPPEED!!!! DEAD!!!!

**BlackBeauty**:::sobs::: no not hurt kidnapped or dead I am fine :::sobs:::

**MrsKyoSohma**:::sweatdrop::: yeah Momiji if she was dead do you think she would be talking to us now

**MrsKyoSohma**: and stop the caps it's REALLY annoying

**LilGermanBunny**: sorry, but seriously what's wrong

**BlackBeauty**:::sob::: I am fine don't worry about me :::sob:::

**LilGermanBunny**: okay then :::sings happy song:::

**MrsKyoSohma**:::sweatdrop::: Rin if that's nothings wrong I would hate to see what something wrong is

**BlackBeauty**:::cries uncontrollably:::

**MrsKyoSohma**: O.o please tell me what's wrong

**BlackBeauty**::sob::: _(no) _

**MrsKyoSohma**: why?!

**BlackBeauty**:::sob::: _(i don't want to)_

**MrsKyoSohma**: don't make me get Haru in here

**BlackBeauty**:::sobs uncontrollably::: _(no don't do that) _

**MrsKyoSohma**: AH HA!! it has something to do with Haru right?!?!

**BlackBeauty**:::sobs::: _(No coughcoughyescoughcough)_

**LilGermanBunny**: NOOOOOOO Rin is so upset she is making me cry too

**LilGermanBunny**:::cries:::

**BlackBeauty**:::cries:::

**LilGermanBunny**:::cries:::

**BlackBeauty**:::cries:::

**LilGermanBunny**:::cries:::

**BlackBeauty**:::cries:::

**MrsKyoSohma**: STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!!!

**MrsKyoSohma**: now . . What the hell is wrong?!?!

**WhatTheHellAmIDoingHere has just signed in**

**BlackandWhiteBiker has just signed in **

**MrsKyoSohma**: who the hell are you?

**WhatTheHellAmIDoingHere**: hello my names Kira

**MrsKyoSohma**: do I know you?

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: is that any way to speak to my new girlfriend

**BlackBeauty**: ...

**MrsKyoSohma**: O.O

**LilGermanBunny**: O.O

**WhatTheHellAmIDoingHere**: T.T

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: T.T

**MrsKyoSohma**: well that explains a lot

**BlackBeauty**:::sobs::: _(stop talking)_

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: Rin!?!?! What's the matter?!?!?!

**BlackBeauty**:::sobs::: _(not telling) _

**WhatTheHellAmIDoingHere**: Haru is this who I think it is?

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: who?

**WhatTheHellAmIDoingHere**: never mind

**WhatTheHellAmIDoingHere**: all men are clueless

**MrsKyoSohma**: it's now obvious why Rins sooo upset

**WhatTheHellAmIDoingHere**: i know

**BlackBeauty**:::evil glare::: _(:::sob:::)_

**BlackandWhiteBiker**:::confused::: huh?

**BlackandWhiteBiker: **why? am i missing something?

**MrsKyoSohma**: T.T

**WhatTheHellAmIDoingHere**: T.T

**WhatTheHellAmIDoingHere**: stupid clueless men

**LilGermanBunny**: well then . . .

**LilGermanBunny**: who wants milk and cookies

**WhatTheHellAmIDoingHere**: COOKIES!!! gimme!!

**WhatTheHellAmIDoingHere**: I love cookies I love cookies I love cookies

**LilGermanBunny**: I love cookies I love cookies I love cookies

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: O.o

**WhatTheHellAmIDoingHere has just signed off **

**LilGermanBunny has signed off**

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: so why is Rin upset

**BlackBeauty**: not telling _:sob_

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: fine then I will just keep asking and following you everywhere until you tell me

**BlackBeauty**: AHHH!!! STALKER!!!!

**BlackBeauty**: STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: but but . . . . . .

**MrsKyoSohma**: Haru stay away from Rin!!!

**MrsKyoSohma**: When I get a hold of you, you are SO going to get IT!!!!

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: what i do? is anyone on my side?

**MrsKyoSohma**: ... no

**BlackBeauty**: ...no

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: T.T why am I not surprised

**MrsKyoSohma**: if that's how you feel than i will just leave

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: do what you want it's not like I care

**MrsKyoSohma**: fine I'll leave then

**MrsKyoSohma has signed out **

**BlackBeauty has signed out**

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: wait Rin I didn't mean for you to leave too

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: Damn Shigure, he told me this would work

**PrinceCharming has signed in **

**PrinceCharming**: What would work?

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: how did you see that?

**PrinceCharming**: . . . I have my ways

**PrinceCharming**: so . . . . . what would work?

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: well you see Shigure and Aaya told me if I dated another girl it would make Rin jealous and she would like me again

**PrinceCharming**: and you actually BELIEVED them!?!?!

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: uh . . yeah . . . is that a problem

**PrinceCharming**: this is Shigure and Aaya we are talking about

**PrinceCharming**: everything that comes out of their mouths is stupid and useless

**PrinceCharming**: not to mention that they also belong in mental hospitals

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: why didn't i think of that?!?!

**PrinceCharming**: cause your stupid

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: you mean you're not on my side either

**PrinceCharming:** nope

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: no one likes me today

**PrinceCharming**: but I guess that does explains why Rin was so upset

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: THAT'S why Rin was upset?!?!

**PrinceCharming**: you didn't notice before

**PrinceCharming**: you really are stupid

**PrinceCharming**: you belong in the mental hospital as well

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: T.T . . . thanks

**PrinceCharming**: my advice, never listen to Shigure or my idiotic brother

**PrinceCharming**: and fix the mess you made

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: . . .maybe later

**PrinceCharming**: YOU WILL DO IT NOW OR ELSE I WILL COME AND GET YOU!!!

**PrinceCharming**: DO YOU HEAR ME!!!

**BlackandWhiteBiker**:::scared::: Yes sir. I will do it.

**PrinceCharming**: good luck with it :-)

**PrinceCharming has signed out **

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: . . . thanks for leaving me here . . . what's wrong with everyone today

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: oh well I am going to kill Shigure and Aaya next time I see them

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: but first I have to find Kira

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: before Yuki finds me :::shudder:::

**BlackandWhiteBiker has signed out **

* * *

**I know this wasn't' too great but I hope to finish it in the next couple of weeks. . . . **

**Kira: Finally!!!!**

**Nessa: Hey!!!! Do you want me to put you in my next story or not **

**Kira: YES!! Please!!! O.O **

**Nessa: Fine I will. **

**Nessa: But only if you behave **

**Kira: I will I will . . . coughcoughnotcoughcough**

**If you wish to see Kira in my next fanfic (she will not be dating Haru) help me finish this one by **

**REVIEWING (please) **

**Yours Truly, **

**Nessa,**

**p.s If you have any ideas what so ever please review them as it is greatly appreciated and they might even be used in the oncoming chaps **

**p.s.s If you like IM stories see "****Instant Messaging****" a CCS fanfic posted my close friend sailorvickii11**

**p.s.s.s REMEMBER TO REVIEW **


	5. The Jealousy Plan: Take 2

**A/N: Hello everyone, I am sooooo very sorry for not updating sooner (cries in corner). Anyway thanks for all my reviewers it means a lot to me :-). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba, but I do own Kira **

**Kira: -cries- **

**Nessa: Do not worry **

**Nessa: I may own you but everyone is owned by someone **

**Nessa: The rest of the Furuba crew is owned by Natsuki Takaya **

**Nessa: I will give you a cookie if you stop crying **

**Kira: COOKIE!!!!! Dances around**

* * *

**Situation: **It is a week after the Kira incident. Kira and Haru have 'broken up'. Rin is still upset as she believes Haru doesn't like her anymore.

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: Haru

**CuriousWriter**: Shigure

**KingofSnakes**: Ayame

**EyeofTheDragon**: Hatori

**PrinceCharming: **Yuki

**LilGermanBunny: **Momiji

**EyeofTheDragon has just signed in **

**EyeofTheDragon**: No ones here

**EyeofTheDragon**: ...

**BlackandWhiteBiker has just signed in **

**Curious Writer has just signed in **

**KingofSnakes has just signed in **

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: SHIGURE AYAME GET READY TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**CuriousWriter**:::sigh::: another quiet morning ruined by the mindless rantings of teenagers

**KingofSnakes**: my dear Haru I don't know what is making you so upset but I assure you it has nothing to do with us

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: IT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**CuriousWriter**: tsk tsk, you shouldn't blame others for your mistakes

**KingofSnakes**: now now the first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: WHAT PROBLEM?!?!? YOU GUYS ARE THE ONES WITH THE PROBLEM

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR STUPID PLAN, RIN WOULDN'T BE UPSET WITH ME AT THE MOMENT

**KingofSnakes**: calm down Haru if that's all than we have another plan that will surely work

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: WHO SAYS I AM EVER TAKING YOU ADVICE AGAIN

**PrinceCharming has just signed in **

**LilGermanBunny has just signed in **

**LilGermanBunny**: Hello everyone

**PrinceCharming**: Hello

**PrinceCharming**: Haru, have you gone to the school yet to get your costume

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: yeah yeah don't pester me

**CuriousWriter**: costume?

**KingofSnakes**: AWWWW!! Costumes!!!! For What!!!

**PrinceCharming**: I didn't realize you two were here

**PrinceCharming**: ...

**LilGermanBunny**: the costumes are for the masquerade ball at school next week, we all have to attend and we all picked costumes out of a hat

**KingofSnakes**: ooohh

**KingofSnakes**: that sounds awesome what did everyone get?

**PrinceCharming**: Miss Honda is going as Strawberry Shortcake

**LilGermanBunny**: Yeah!! and Kyo was supposed to go as the Loch Ness monster but he said he's not showing up

**PrinceCharming**: like that's a shame

**PrinceCharming**: and Miss Uotani is a gangster and Miss Hanajima is a vampire

**KingofSnakes**: all there costumes suit them all immensely

**KingofSnakes**: if only I could have made them :::sigh:::

**CuriousWriter**: now that you mention it what are you three going as?

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: nothing special, I am just going as a me, since I have to be a biker guy or something like that

**CuriousWriter**: what? With that little push bike of yours and that little basket...

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: ...shut up!!!

**KingofSnakes**: Yuki? Momiji?

**PrinceCharming**: ...

**LilGermanBunny**: ...

**CuriousWriter**: Tell us!!

**PrinceCharming**: ...no

**CuriousWriter**: that's sooooo mean :::pouts:::

**PrinceCharming**: I HAVE TO BE THE FAIRY PRINCESS, ALRIGHT!?!?!

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: ...

**CuriousWriter**: O.o

**KingofSnakes**: oooh little brother

**KingofSnakes**: I had no idea you were bent that way

**PrinceCharming**: What?!?!? No!!!!

**PrinceCharming**: we didn't get to choose okay

**CuriousWriter**: what ever you say...

**KingofSnakes**: tsk tsk you are just in denial little brother

**PrinceCharming**: I AM NOT IN DENIAL ABOUT ANYTHING

**KingofSnakes**: sure sure...

**PrinceCharming**: that's it I am leaving

**PrinceCharming Has Signed Out To Stick Pins In Ayame and Shigure Voodoo Dolls**

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: what about you Momiji?

**LilGermanBunny**: ...not telling

**KingofSnakes**: come on tell us

**CuriousWriter**: Please!!!!

**LilGermanBunny**: NO

**LilGermanBunny**: NO

**LilGermanBunny**: NO

**LilGermanBunny**: NO

**LilGermanBunny**: NO

**LilGermanBunny**: NO

**LilGermanBunny**: AND NO!!!!

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: I am going to see it anyway so just tell us

**LilGermanBunny**: NO

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: Please?

**LilGermanBunny**: NO

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: Pretty Please?

**LilGermanBunny**: NO

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: I'll eat all of your candy!!!

**LilGermanBunny**: -tempted-

**LilGermanBunny**: FINE. I HAVE TO BE AN EMO. OKAY!?!?!

**KingofSnakes**:::faints:::

**CuriousWriter**: O.o

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: O.o

**CuriousWriter**: that is even more disturbing...

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: for once I have to agree with you...

**KingofSnakes**:::revives::: Oh. My. God

**LilGermanBunny**:::cries:::

**LilGermanBunny Has Signed Out To Sulk In The Corner**

**CuriousWriter**: that was just plain disturbing

**EyeofTheDragon**: I have to agree with you there

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: AHHH!?!?! When did you get there!?!?

**EyeofTheDragon**: I have been here this WHOLE time

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: that is just plain scary

**CuriousWriter**: HARI!!!

**KingofSnakes**: HARI!!!

**KingofSnakes**: it is sooooo good to see you

**EyeofTheDragon**: ... i have paperwork to do now

**EyeofTheDragon**: Goodbye

**EyeofTheDragon Has Signed Out To Pretend To Do Paperwork**

**KingofSnakes**:::cries:::

**CuriousWriter**: NOOOOOO

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: owwww!!! do you have to do that?

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: and before you said you had a plan... do you?

**KingofSnakes**: yes!!!

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: T.T that was a fast recovery

**CuriousWriter**: now before, we went around the jealously plan the wrong way, you weren't supposed to get a new girlfriend, you were only supposed to ACT interested in other girls

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: but but... you told me...

**KingofSnakes**: now now Haru, here is what you do

**KingofSnakes**: at your school dance it is your mission to dance with EVERY single girl EXCEPT Rin

**CuriousWriter**: she will get so jealous that she will demand you dance with her

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: are you sure?

**CuriousWriter**: Absolutely!!!

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: but how am I supposed to convince 50 girls to dance with me, when I can't even get Rin to go out me again

**KingofSnakes**: that is why they have inventions called PICK UP LINES

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: you're kidding me right? pick up lines?

**KingofSnakes**: yeah like. .

**KingofSnakes**: "I don't mean to bother you, but I had to come over and introduce my self; otherwise I'll be kicking myself for days."

**KingofSnakes**: then ask her to dance

**CuriousWriter**: or you could say

**CuriousWriter**: "I'm having a really bad day and it always makes me fell better when I see a pretty girl smile so would you smile for me?"

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: ...those aren't half bad :::surprised:::

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: I was expecting you to say to something like "I'm sick and my medicine is too talk to you"

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: or something stupid like that

**CuriousWriter**: that's great Haru!!! you should use that one!!!

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: ... okay seems I was mistaken

**CuriousWriter**: I have a brilliant idea

**CuriousWriter**: Haru, you should buy my book on pick up lines called **A Guys Guide To Scoring Women **

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: ...NO!!!!

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: What kind of book is that?!?!?

**CuriousWriter**:::cries::: I was only trying to be helpful

**CuriousWriter Has Signed Out To Cry In The Corner **

**KingofSnakes Has Signed Out To Comfort Shigure **

**BlackandWhiteBiker:** okay so at the dance

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: I have to dance with everybody BUT Rin

**BlackandWhiteBiker**: maybe I should call Kira again...

**BlackandWhiteBiker Has Signed Out**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Somewhere Else: **

**Shigure/Ayame**: Owww!!! Owww!!! Who's sticking needles into my beautiful body!!

**Yuki**: Mwah ha ha ha!!!! I am an evil person!!!! Mwah ha ha ha :::pokes needles in voodoo dolls:::

**Yuki** :::chokes:::

* * *

**So how was it? I know those pick up lines sucked, but it is difficult trying to find even half decent pick up lines. -.-' **

**Like I always say **

**Please Please Please **

**REVIEW **

**It means so much too me when I know people are actually reading my stories. :-D**

**Sorry if I made the characters too OCC**

**Yours Truly, **

**Nessa. **

**p.s If you have any ideas what so ever please review them as it is greatly appreciated and they might even be used in the oncoming chaps **

**p.s.s If you like IM stories see "****Instant Messaging****" a CCS fanfic posted my close friend sailorvickii11**

**p.s.s.s Victoria (sailovickii11) made me put that in**

**p.s.s.s.s REMEMBER TO REVIEW**


End file.
